Depois da Dor II - Amor Incondicional (2ª Geração)
by Karol Freitas
Summary: È engraçado como ele sempre me diz que é o destino e eu sempre digo que tal coisa não existe, mas quando ele me olha sorrindo e toca no meu rosto, eu acredito. Acredito porque não nasceu de atração, nem amizade e muito menos de influências externas, apenas estava ali, nem maior e nem menor do que é hoje. Hoje posso dizer sem ter vergonha. Eu o amo e sempre amarei.
1. Capítulo I

**Prólogo**

"Por você eu voltaria,

Faria tudo de novo e refaria,

Eu brigaria com o mundo e te protegeria,

Só por você eu amaria."

AccCohen

.

.

.

Te aviso logo de cara: Minha historia é sobre o amor. Um amor diferente do que você conhece. É algo distorcido e um pouco estranho.

Incesto e amizade incondicional.

Você provavelmente não vai aprovar minhas atitudes, por isso peço, entre e julgue por si próprio.

...

Não sei o que fazer, nunca soube. Tentei esconder essa emoção, manter esses sentimentos guardados onde ninguém pudesse achar. Ah, como eu tentei me manter longe.

Isso nem faz sentido. Como eu pudera te amar, assim, tão sem motivo e vínculos?

No fim, nada disso importa. Eu amava – amava como nunca tinha amado antes – sem pressões e pretensões. Sensação desconfortável e dúbia. Sentia-me estranho, um predador a espreita, um maníaco psicopata, quase fora de lugar.

Não entendo ao certo como cheguei aqui.

Só sei que te amo.

Amo desde o primeiro momento e cada instante.

Fugi. Me afastei. Corri. Tudo em vão, porque no momento certo nada mais importava. Só você.

**Capitulo I**

Trinnnn-Trinnnn...

Logan estava deitado na cama, desfrutava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sono feliz e confortável. De fato, era a primeira noite de sono tranquilo há meses.

Ele se via em um campo aberto, deitado em uma toalha de mesa junto a seus pais, numa espécie de pinique. O céu era azul e limpo, havia varias arvores e flores de cores diferentes aonde o sol batia em seu rosto, enquanto ele repousava. Tudo parecia tão real que ele até podia escutar o som do vento batendo nas arvores e a voz de sua família conversando animadamente a seu redor.

O telefone tocou a seus ouvidos de forma barulhenta e incessante, interrompendo suas fantasias. Resmungou e se revirou na cama, negando-se a mover qualquer músculo de seu corpo.

Esse barulhinho infernal poderia tocar até o fim dos dias que ele não se levantaria. Ponto final.

Trinnnn-Trinnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Que droga! Será que ele não podia ter uma noite de sono sem que o mundo estivesse despencando a sua cabeça? Era demais pedir que por uma noite não houvesse problemas?

Ele se recusava a ser o portador das más noticias.

Droga! Quem ele queria enganar? Esse telefone estava o enlouquecendo. Choramingando e se perguntando onde estavam os adultos na hora que se precisava.

Levantou-se e deixou que seu mundo dos sonhos se desfizesse. Despenteado e de boxer, foi atender a pessoa que insistia em perturbá-lo.

"Alô?" Atendeu desanimado, encostando-se na parede pálida da sala de estar. Colocou o telefone entre ouvido e o ombro e fechou os olhos.

Sem o barulho do telefone, ele podia voltar a dormir.

"Logan, é Jim Beaver." Disse a voz apressada do outro lado da linha. "Venham para o hospital, está na hora." Falou em seguida, sem esperar resposta.

"Está na hora do quê?" Perguntou Logan, sem entender, ainda caindo de sono. Sua mente estava lenta demais para raciocinar corretamente.

"O bebê está vindo."

-x-

Logan não teve opção, ao receber a noticia grunhiu de infelicidade e, de má vontade, foi acordar os pais. Bateu na porta de madeira e entrou sem esperar resposta, sabendo que eles estariam dormindo abraçados, se é que ele não os encontraria em um estado pior.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu devagar, entre os dedos, não querendo ver o que não devia.

Sam e Dean dormiam abraçados. Tipo, bem juntos.

Estavam em uma cama Queen size tão espaçosa que caberia mais duas pessoas e, mesmo assim, dormiam grudados. Logan percebia o estado dos pais, braços em volta de corpos, pernas entrelaçadas e bocas próximas respirando o ar do outro e, por sorte, o lençol de cor rubra cobria as partes constrangedoras.

Depois de todo esse tempo ainda era estranho vê-los tão íntimos. Era como se imaginasse seu pai e sua mãe transando, o que não era diferente, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que se acostumar.

Pare ele, a parte do contato ainda mostrava-se um mistério. O toque parecia-lhe estranho e constrangedor quando não servia para o conforto físico ou mental. Logan não se enxergava em um relacionamento como eles faziam. Ver os pais dava-lhe calafrios, fazia-o quer se esconder para nunca ser tocado e, ao mesmo tempo, incentivava nele a vontade de achar alguém que ele pudesse tocar livremente, sem se sentir invadido.

Logan sempre veria o contato humano como algo esquisito, mas admitia; tinha orgulho dos pais. Sam e Dean mostravam quem eram sem ter medo do que fossem falar, bem ao contrario dele.

Havia percebido algo. Tinha vergonha de reconhecer, mas dava valor a sua imagem e a de sua família, muito mais do que devia, e principalmente se preocupava com o que aconteceria no futuro.

Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a seu objetivo, aonde vinha o momento de verdadeiro constrangimento.

Aproximou-se e balançou o ombro do pai. Escutou um resmungo, mas não conseguiu acordá-los.

Suspirando e olhando para a parede branca, restava-lhe uma coisa a fazer.

"Pai!"

Sam e Dean, assustados, pularam da cama procurando onde estava o perigo. Logan se virou de costas a tempo de evitar algo desagradável. Ele já tinha experiência com isso e não precisava passar por isso outra vez.

"A Sra. Cortese vai ter o bebê." Disse ainda de costas, ouvindo o barulho de roupas e baixos sussurros.

"O nome dela é Genevive e o bebê vai ser seu irmão. Se acostume com isso, Logan." Sam o corrigiu e enfim pode virar e ver os pais vestidos e prontos com as chaves do carro na mão.

"Tanto faz." Resmungou indo para o próprio quarto se arrumar.

Logan não entendia porque todos faziam questão que ele chamasse esse bebê, esse futuro ladrão de pais, de irmão. Ele não gostava da ideia de ter outra pessoa para competir pela atenção e não era nenhuma novidade, todos sabiam disso. Essa criança não seria realmente seu irmão, seria seu meio-irmão e se fosse por ele, seria muito menos.

Eles podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas ninguém o abrigaria a gostar desse garoto.

Não mesmo.

Enfim, não importava o que ele dissesse ou que ele quisesse, seria obrigado a ir ao hospital e ficar ao lado do pai. Então, entrou no carro e permaneceu calado, enquanto Dean e Sam trocavam olhares preocupados e ansiosos.

-x-

Chegaram ao hospital em pouco tempo.

Após uma viagem de carro curta e silenciosa, onde o horizonte passava por eles num tom escuro de azul ao amanhecer, se dirigiram para a sala de espera e se sentaram inquietos. Os minutos se passavam lentos, o que não ajudava na careta de irritação de Logan.

Desinteressado, sentou-se em uma cadeira longe dos pais e fechou os olhos, aborrecido e entediado, tentando descansar. Claro que era algo impossível, seu pai estava deixando-o louco e vencido pelo cansaço, observou Sam andando de um lado para o outro na outra ponta da sala murmurando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente.

Logan entendia a frustração do pai. Sam estava tão nervoso porque até agora não tinham recebido nenhuma noticia do pequeno que estava prestes a nascer. A falta de informação se dava pela rejeição de Sam em participar do parto.

O pai tinha se recusado a permanecer na sala de operações quando foi questionado por Jim. Havia dito que não queria ver o nascimento do filho e nem tinha o direito depois de tratar Genevive tão mal e com tal descaso. Quem tinha esse direito era Jim Beaver, a pessoa que havia apoiado Genevive por todo o tempo, e era por isso que eles esperavam o bebê nascer do lado de fora.

Mas logo o ambiente calmo mudou.

Logan desviou o olhar do pai, percebendo que algo acontecia.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, vozes gritadas e gargalhadas de felicidade. O bebê nascera e tudo o que Logan conseguia pensar era que estava cansado e finalmente poderia ir para casa dormir, ou talvez não.

Piscando, Logan focou a visão no pai novamente.

Sam falava com ele e o chacoalhava pelos braços.

"O bebê nasceu! – o pai falava animado, o que não era surpresa. – Você quer ir vê-lo?"

Não. Ele não queria, mas para acabar logo com a demora, concordou. Quanto mais cedo eles mimassem a nova mãe e o recém-nascido, mais cedo ele estaria em casa, em sua cama.

Logan entrou no quarto, parou no centro do cômodo de paredes brancas e cheiro de desinfetante, exatamente como qualquer outro quarto de hospital. Sem querer se aproximar observou os pais colocarem-se ao lado da nova mãe e o bebê.

Infelizmente, ele tinha que se mover. Não era sua decisão ficar ali ou ir embora, por isso, quando Jim o chamou, ele foi. Foi porque seria rude recusar e era esse o motivo de estar ali.

Escutou um barulhinho vindo de lá, uma risadinha aguda e brincalhona. Aproximou-se com mais interesse, curioso para ver o que fazia tanto barulho. Acabou com o resto da distancia, parando ao lado de Genevive que segurava um pequeno bolo de mantas com o tão esperado bebê.

Franzindo a testa e brigando com os próprios sentimentos, observou o pequeno ser inquieto. Era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto, não que tivesse visto muitos bebês, mas ele sentia, algo especial estava acontecendo.

Logan odiou aquele sentimento.

Viu a criança mais de perto. Tinha a pele branquinha, nariz fino, cabelos castanhos escuros volumosos e lindos olhos verde-azulados.

Seu nome era Gabriel.

O garoto era inegavelmente um Winchester. Apresentava todas as características de um, ou ele teria que ter cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verde-azulados ou seria loiro com olhos claros e, como Gabriel era a copia de Sam, nem ele podia dizer o contrario.

O pequeno mostrava-lhe um sorriso sem dentes, feliz e animado ao balançar as pequenas mãos em sua direção. Ele queria odiar o irmão, mas ficava difícil quando Gabriel sorria para ele, como o pequeno fazia agora, dessa maneira inocente.

Não entendia porque sua raiva tinha desaparecido, se dispersado no ar com se o vento tivesse a levado para longe. Talvez o fato de que não conseguisse culpar um bebê inocente pelos os seus sentimentos egoístas fosse um bom motivo, mas mesmo assim encontrava-se confuso com a mistura de sensações.

Logan teve que se segurar para não sorrir de volta.

"Você quer segurá-lo?" Seu pai perguntou.

Logan piscou os olhos e, então, o bebê estava em seus braços sem aviso, ou talvez, ele ainda estivesse lento pela falta de sono. Olhou para o pai em pânico, se ele deixasse essa coisinha frágil escapar de seus braços, seria o seu fim.

Sam sorriu do jeito atrapalhado do filho e o ensinou a forma correta de segurá-lo.

Mais calmo, manejou o bebê de forma segura como seu pai o instruiu. Uma mão apoiava a cabeça frágil e a outra o resto do corpo, apoiando as costas do pequeno em suas mãos.

Ele olhava para o bebê sem falar nada, interiormente encantado enquanto Gabriel sorria para ele e com suas mãozinhas, o tocava no rosto, resmungando até conseguir agarrar seu nariz e depois tocar em sua boca, gargalhando de felicidade.

E ainda mais, sabia que era algo automático. Bebês sorriam sem motivo, mas parecia que aquele sorriso era exclusivamente para ele. Parecia que o bebê estava feliz de vê-lo.

Era um sentimento estranho.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ao bebe, abaixando o rosto e olhando para o garotinho risonho que sorriu ainda mais ao ter sua plena atenção. Então, Logan sentou-se e pegou delicadamente nas mãozinhas que seguravam seu rosto, fazendo Gabriel agarrar um de seus dedos e se acalmar, fechando os olhos devagar.

Logan levantou a cabeça e olhou para os adultos que o observavam sorridentes e pensativos. Sam e Dean sorriam orgulhosos para ele, enquanto Genevive e Jim tinham um leve semblante, mas pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa.

"Você poderia colocar o Gabriel no berço?" Genevive disse com a voz cansada. Ela havia saído do parto a menos de duas horas e não parecia ter forças para se levantar.

Logan colocou Gabriel no berço, ao lado da cama, e franziu a testa tentando entender o que havia acontecido com ele.

Ele devia estava irritado e bravo por outra pessoa estar roubando o seu lugar, mas ao invés disso, sentia um sentimento bom, algo calmo que aquecia dentro de seu peito, algo que ele gostaria de guardar com ele para sempre. Logan não se sentia capaz de machucar ou desprezar algo tão lindo e delicado.

-x-

"Gabe, pare com isso."

Logan disse cansado com os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente, tentando recuperar sua paciência e impedir que outra vez a mesma cena se repetisse, mas sem vontade real de se mover e fazer algo. Ele estava confortável de mais para isso.

Era mais um dia normal no escritório.

Logan Winchester estava em sua cadeira olhando para teto branco, se sentindo levemente anestesiado.

Encontrava-se em sua sala de cores metálicas e moveis de carvalho lustrado. Ele sentava atrás de sua mesa, onde seu irmão, Gabriel, sentava em seu colo de frente para ele, o abraçando forte e beijando seu rosto suavemente, quase malicioso.

Mas não se enganem, essa cena não era nada fora do normal. Um simples carinho de irmão. Isso seria verdade se não fosse o sorriso sapeca de Gabriel ao olhar para Vanessa, mais uma namorada que via essa cena e outra pretendente ao cargo de senhora Winchester que se despedia.

"Querida, eu posso explicar..." Dizia sem convicção ou vontade de ir atrás da namorada em fuga, ou no caso, ex-namorada.

Era algo comum em sua vida.

Tantas mulheres haviam passado por aquela porta e parado estáticas em frente a sua sala, os olhando como se não acreditasse no que estava a frente delas.

...

Esse era seu mundo excêntrico.

Trabalhava como vise-presidente ao lado de Jim enquanto seus pais continuavam a frente da empresa, e mesmo depois de quinze anos, os negócios continuavam rentáveis e melhorando.

Os irmãos Winchester, juntos, eram os melhores administradores que ele já havia visto, porem nem sempre as coisas tinham sido tão fáceis para ele.

Após se formar na faculdade como o melhor da classe, havia ganhado um posto na empresa, assistente pessoal da presidência.

Não era difícil imaginar o porquê.

Esse tinha sido seu maior pesadelo.

Trabalhar para os pais tinha se mostrado mais complicado que ele assumira a principio. A faculdade não o preparou o suficiente para o que veio em seguida.

Milhões de papeis e a serem lidos e assinados. Balanços semanais e mensais. Responsabilidades intermináveis, sem contar as novas pessoas e contatos que ele tinha que formar para um dia chegar ao nível dos pais.

Porem, sem duvida, o seu maior desafio foi driblar e fugir, de forma elegante, das colunas sociais e pessoas tentando se aproveitar de seu dinheiro e status social. Bem, sua imagem de bom moço e responsável no final das contas havia o ajudado mais do que ele esperava.

Felizmente, todo seu esforço tinha valido a pena. Cada dia cansativo e difícil era recompensado ao ver o pai feliz e orgulhoso. O prestigio social e o dinheiro nunca o satisfaria ou representaria o mesmo que a família para ele. Logan jurava para quem quisesse escutar; no dia que seu pai o acompanhou até a sala, aonde anteriormente ele não sabia ser sua, foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

Sam o abraçou e sorriu a ele, orgulhoso e feliz, o incentivando a entrar. O lugar parecia simples, paredes brancas e sem nenhum móvel dentro. Questionou o pai sem saber o que fazia ali. Olhou para Sam esperando uma explicação. "É sua sala." Ele lhe disse entrando no cômodo e voltando a olhar para ele. "Você pode decorar como quiser." Falou ao apertar seu ombro de leve, sorrindo. "Depois que acabar, vá a minha sala."

A partir desse momento sua vida tinha mudado de novo. Quer dizer, havia se intensificado: mais trabalho, mais responsabilidades e mais pessoa observando o que ele fazia. Isso se resumia a um excesso de atenção, atenção que ele não precisava e que seu irmão ficava feliz em se livrar por ele.

Esse era o motivo que o levava a essa situação. De uma forma ou de outra, cada mulher que havia passado por essa porta de madeira escura fazia exatamente o mesmo que Vanessa.

Saia de sua vida para nunca mais voltar.

Não que ele se importasse.

Algumas lhe batiam, outras tantas lhe xingavam. Houve até uma que o processou por danos morais, mas Vanessa, não. Vanessa era sofisticada e, por incrível que pareça, não estava em busca de seu dinheiro.

Coisa rara.

Logan sabia que deveria se levantar e impedir que mais uma garota o abandonasse sem ele ter feito nada de errado, mas ele não a amava, e também, tinha algo de muito engraçado no jeito inconformado que suas ex-namoradas saiam de sua sala.

A culpa não era dele. Bem, talvez uma parcela pequena, mas tão pouco era delas. Era seu irmão que com olhos de águia, observava cada pessoa que chegava perto dele, e no fim, as garotas acabavam tendo um bom motivo para desaparecer de sua vida.

Gabriel Winchester era a pessoa mais irritante, teimosa, provocativa e sedutora que ele já havia conhecido, e em contrapartida, a mais amorosa e cuidadosa também. Pelo menos com ele.

Geralmente, Logan não deixaria que outras pessoas controlassem sua vida, mas havia algo de incontrolável na forma que o irmão insistia em protegê-lo. No fim das contas não era tão ruim deixar que alguém cuidasse dele.

Logan até gostava da dedicação do irmão, ele puramente, sem preocupações, se deixava dominar por Gabe que vinha de mansinho, cheio de carinho e bom humor.

Gabe era o único que tinha esse direito.

"Sim, eu posso ver, Logan." Disse Vanessa, se virando e saindo de sua vista. O engraçado é que ela nem parecia ao menos chateada, como se ela já esperasse por isso. Bem, talvez fosse pelas provações que Gabriel insistia em protagonizar nos últimos meses assim que Vanessa entrasse no cômodo.

Ele gostaria de pensar que as cenas do irmão só aconteciam em privado, quando outras pessoas não estavam olhando. Uma forma de afastar a garota da vez. Mas quando a foto deles começou a sair no jornal como o novo casal de famosos, quis se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis e nunca mais aparecer em publico.

Claro que ele fez algo para resolver o problema, começou a retribuir os abraços do irmão. Quando Gabriel o agarrava pela cintura ou beijava seu rosto demoradamente sua inconformada reação era agarra-lo de volta ou segurar em suas costas, se abaixando para ficar na altura do irmão.

É obvio que isso solucionou seu problema.

Nem ele mesmo entendia suas atitudes. Ele devia se afastar e mandar que Gabriel parasse e não o envergonhasse na frente do mundo todo e como estava provado, quando se tratava do irmão sua mente se comportava de forma completamente reversa e estranha. Parecia o único jeito que ele sabia agir perto de Gabriel e, às vezes, achava dar muito poder para o adolescente.

Entendia que isso aconteceria eternamente se ele não parasse o irmão, mas o invés disso encostou-se à cadeira e fechou os olhos sem fazer nada, como sempre.

Estava exausto e, talvez, se ele descansasse somente por um momento, não faria nenhum mal.

Relaxou em sua cadeira, segurando firme na cintura do irmão sem perceber. Era uma reação automática. Murmurou tranquilamente entre uma respiração e outra, provavelmente gostando mais do que deveria dessa sensação.

Gabriel não pareceu tão cedo querer soltá-lo também.

"Ela não te merecia, Log." Gabriel disse encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e relaxando junto a ele.

Era algo a se pensar.

Gabriel, apesar de ter dezessete anos, era inteligente e esperto, provavelmente seria um bom advogado. Tinha cabelos cumpridos castanhos que quase tampavam seus olhos azul-esverdeados, rosto angular por causa da transição de adolescente para adulto, corpo firme e definido, sem exageros e estatura mediana, quase baixo demais em comparação aos outros homens da família, cabendo perfeitamente nos braços de Logan.

O irmão tinha um jeito diferente de ver a vida e junto com isso vinha essa estranha percepção sobre as pessoas, quer dizer, sobre as pessoas que se aproximavam de Logan e da família.

Na primeira vez que Gabriel afastou alguém dele, era porque a garota queria seu dinheiro. O mais interessante foi que Gabriel tinha como provar, com ajuda de Jim, investigou a garota e descobriu que ela estava à beira da falência e com o casamento, sua família estaria salva.

A partir de então deixou que Gabriel fizesse o que bem entendesse. O irmão havia o salvado de boas encrencas, então ele não tinha motivo para dizer o contrario e confiava nas decisões do irmão, mesmo que elas parecessem um pouco drásticas e excêntricas.

"Você não podia simplesmente ter me falado?" Perguntou de olhos fechados, acariciando os cabelos castanhos cumpridos de Gabriel e encostou sua cabeça sob a do irmão, se sentindo em paz e confortável.

"Qual seria a graça disso?" Gabriel sorriu e beijou seu rosto antes de sair de seu colo e se sentar em cima da mesa de carvalho, o olhando analisador.

"Então, o único motivo de você ter vindo aqui foi para acabar com outro noivado?" Perguntou, se espreguiçando e checando as horas no relógio, estava na hora do almoço.

"O que? Não posso visitar meu irmão favorito?" Perguntou brincalhão, piscando os olhos para Logan que o observou, esperando o resto. "A vovó falou que o jantar hoje vai ser às 6h da noite."

"Droga! Eu esqueci o presente do Avô." Logan disse se levantando, pensando no que comprar para o aniversario de John, mas não foi preciso sair do lugar porque Gabriel o fez sentar de novo, o empurrando na cadeira.

"Não se preocupe, eu comprei um para você." Disse revirando os olhos com impaciência e se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa, no lugar oposto a Logan quando alguém bateu na porta trazendo o almoço deles.

"O que eu faria sem você, Gabe?" Logan perguntou fingindo encantamento. Bem, talvez ele realmente se encantasse com cada detalhe, cada coisa que Gabriel fazia por ele.

"Você estaria sofrendo e suspirando pelos cantos." Disse ao devorar a primeira garfada de comida.

* * *

Espero que vocês tem gostado e me digam sua opinião.

bjos


	2. Capítulo II

**Depois da Dor II**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Shipper:** Logan/Gabe

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Sexo oral nesse capítulo.

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

**Olá, como vão?**

**Capítulo adiantado, pois decidi atualizar a historia de quinze em quinze dias. Os capítulos serão curtos e demorados porque estou sem beta. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

O Adolescente estava no quarto parado atrás de sua porta fechada. Não fazia nenhum barulho e até prendia a respiração, esperava paciente com o ouvido pregado á porta a procura de qualquer som externo.

Encontrava-se em duvida; saia ou ficava.

Tentava captar qualquer som estranho, como por exemplo, pessoas rindo e gargalhadas de bebês. Dessa vez não teria que escolher seu destino. Não escutava nada. O caminho estava livre.

Andou nas pontas dos pés e saiu para a rua naquela noite fria e gelada de inverno, onde Rafaela o esperava impaciente.

Quem o visse poderia dizer que ele estava se esgueirando pelas sombras e fugindo de algo, mas não, ele se negava a pensar tal coisa. Preferia usar o terno esquivar-se, evitar o encontro com a nova família feliz, algo comum nos últimos tempos.

Ele acordava, estavam falando do Gabriel, chegava da escola lá estava o pequeno no colo do pai e do tio. Pensava ser a situação mais frustrante de sua curta vida. Desviava e tentava evitar o encontro com o irmão, algo que se provava impossível, e junto com sua negação vinha àquela sensação estranha no estomago e a compulsão de ver o irmão, nem que fosse para se irritar ainda mais.

Sendo uma pessoa pratica, decorou o cronograma da família, segunda e quintas pela manha, terças, quartas e sextas durante a tarde, tirando os dias que Gabriel dormia por lá. Louvava à Deus quando Genevive aparecia e levava o pequeno, fazendo seu estomago e nervos voltarem ao normal, era um alivio. Ah, como ele odiava esconder-se pelos cantos e fugir de uma criança que não podia sequer falar, quanto mais machucá-lo.

Sentimento esquisito esse. Não reconhecia essa emoção contraditória e dúbia, de sentimentos e atitudes duvidosas. Não entendia porque o fazia e seus pais menos ainda, o questionavam.

Sempre perguntavam pelo o que se sentia ameaçado.

Qual era seu medo? Era a pele suave e cheia de dobrinhas, o sorriso meigo que fazia todos quererem sorrir de volta ou talvez ser dominado pela doçura do irmão?

Sua resposta permanecia a mesma, dava de ombros e voltava a fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar para a expressão inconformada de Sam e Dean.

Por esse motivo, no dia anterior havia conversado com Sam e pedido para sair com os amigos que lhe restavam, porque depois que o resultado do julgamento foi liberado, restaram poucas pessoas que valia a pena confiar ou não que não o olhassem em tom de discriminação.

Após todos esses problemas Logan queria se divertir, tinha quinze, quase dezesseis anos, por isso uma noite de diversão, sem ter que esconder-se, era o precisava.

Pegou sua mochila antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente e desceu as escadas vendo Rafaela parada em frente a seu prédio. Ela usava roupas festa e parecia pronta para a noite, cabelos escuros presos em coque elegante, maquiada e saltos finos acompanhada de uma bolsa discreta. Pela expressão que ela fazia ao esperava-lo, estava entediada.

Não entendia como havia dispensado a amiga. Ela era bonita, se vestia bem, mesmo nível social e o entendia como ninguém, a namorada perfeita e mesmo assim, nada. Nenhum desejo, excitação ou qualquer atração física ou emocional.

Ele a abraçou forte. Passou os braços em volta do pequeno e delicado corpo, inspirando o cheiro do perfume conhecido. Conforto e segurança eram as palavras que descreviam Rafaela. Para Logan, ela significava seu porto seguro e amor sem cobranças e julgamentos, uma das poucas pessoas que haviam permanecido em sua vida.

Rafaela sorriu e se arrepiou, sem poder evitar, ao sentir Logan cheirando seu pescoço com um cão marcando o território, mas ela sabia melhor. Logan só fazia isso quando precisava de consolo e aceitação.

"Logan." Chamou se afastando dele e segurando em seu rosto para que ele não desviasse o olhar. "O que aconteceu?"

Ela o puxou pela mão andando em direção a praça ao lado do prédio.

"Não é nada, só meu irmão." Disse ao sentar-se ao lado da amiga e segurar sua mão.

Rafaela sorriu. Há algumas semanas Logan mal podia dizer a palavra irmão, muito menos _meu_.

Ela olha para Logan esperando que ele continue, o que o faz bufar e olhar para frente, pensador.

"Eu amo e odeio Gabriel Winchester." Disse irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros despenteados. "Odeio ouvir aquela voz aguda e amo ver seu sorriso."

"Logan, não é errado gostar do seu irmão. Ele não vai tomar seu lugar." Disse a ele, calma e serena. "Não é errado querer passar um tempo como ele e nem se sentir feliz perto dele."

"Mas eu não quero!" Disse inquieto.

"Ele é seu irmão. É normal que você não queira gostar dele, mas confie em mim. Isso vai passar."

Logan olhou para seus sapatos e pensou no que Rafaela lhe dizia.

Não era novidade aquele discurso; seu pai, seu tio, sua avó e até seu psiquiatra lhe diziam ser uma atitude normal. Talvez ele devesse escutar a amiga e engolir seus sentimentos contraditórios porque Rafaela sempre estava certa, e mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, já amava o irmão.

"Talvez você esteja certa."

"É claro que estou certa." Falou se levantando e ajeitando a roupa, o puxando em direção a diversão da noite.

-x-

Estavam em um club gay.

Quando chegaram a seu destino, uma boate um tanto luminosa na parte da cidade onde não costumava frequentar, Logan ficou ligeiramente duvidoso. Fez careta não acreditando em sua sorte.

Fez de tudo para Rafaela desistir dessa ideia; sugeriu em sair da fila e achar um lugar com um pouco mais de classe, tanto que estava tentado a arrastar a amiga junto sem se importar com sua reação e até a subornou com uma semana inteira de almoço gratuito onde ela quisesse. Logo ficou claro, nada que ele dissesse faria Rafaela mudar de ideia. Ela insistiu e afirmou ser um lugar seguro, ninguém os mataria e não morreriam com alguma infecção se bebessem algo.

Realmente tentou fazê-la mudar de ideia porque qualquer lugar parecia melhor do que aquele, pelo menos era o que parecia ao olhar para o lugar que, em sua opinião, era decadente demais. A fachada era luminosa de cor vermelho-sangue, suja e velha, que piscava inconstantemente dando a impressão de que cairia a qualquer momento.

Nada ali passava confiança a ele. Preferia ficar em casa trancado no quarto ou em um lugar mais tranquilo, qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar ali. Entendia o que a amiga fazia, queria que ele esquecesse seus problemas e se divertisse.

O que ele não entendia era porque Rafaela havia o levado uma boate gay. Se pudesse escolher, não enfrentaria aquela parte de sua vida. Nunca havia conversado com ninguém sobre isso. Sua preferência sexual era uma incógnita, feminino ou másculo para ele se dava igual e não fazia qualquer distinção entre os gêneros. Sinceramente não se importava quem estava a sua frente o beijando, era algo mais emocional do que físico para ele. Pelo menos era o que achava até hoje, ele podia certar errado, certo?

Bem, agora ela estava lá e iria testar sua teoria.

Passaram pela porta com documentos falsos e entraram no lugar desconhecido. Logan analisou o lugar, um grande salão escuro com globos de luz brilhando por todo o lugar, um bar ao fundo, uma porta indicando o banheiro e do outro lado havia uma escada.

Não era tão ruim como havia imaginado.

O ambiente era limpo o suficiente e as pessoas pareciam bonitas. Rondou o lugar durante um tempo até que Rafaela foi parada por homem alto que mais parecia uma montanha de músculos, continuou a andar sozinho e encontrou um lugar discreto perto do bar e observou a festa ao redor.

Pediu uma bebida qualquer de nome esquisito e deixou liquido, doce e ardido, descer por sua garganta. Já estava anestesiado, cabeça leve e sem preocupações. Sensação engraçada que lhe percorria. Um copo e seu mundo começava a ficar melhor, mais feliz e simples.

Suspirou contente. Sair de casa tinha tido sua recompensa. Talvez ele não encontrasse suas respostas, mas seus problemas pareciam menores, então, por enquanto o álcool era o suficiente.

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve náusea o tomar, com o mundo girando devagar nada conseguiria o alcançar. Deixou-se levar por essa sensação gostosa, agradável e quente. Sussurros suspirados, corpos dançando que roçavam contra ele e arrepios que passavam por seu corpo ao ver-se embriagado com todas as sensações.

Sentiu mãos em sua cintura quebrando sua epifania sensorial.

Seus olhos nublados se abriram para deparar-se com um homem, alguém que mostrava ter o dobro de sua idade, alto e magro, cabelos loiros cumpridos, pele morena do sol com aparecia de surfista.

Não falaram nada. Nomes e conversas cotidianas não eram importantes. Ele estava ali para relaxar e ver do que realmente gostava, seria um toque áspero e mais agressivo ou um suave e delicado que o satisfaria? Logo descobriria.

Puxou o homem em sua direção e o beijou devagar, voltando a fechar os olhos e aproveitando o sentimento. Abriu as pernas e deixou que ele se acomodasse, roçando seus membros e separando seus lábios para receber o invasor.

Era bom. Molhado e lento, explorador. Sentia-se bem, mas não era nada causado por seu companheiro. Era o álcool que o deixava solto e contente, porem, ainda assim, o contato entre peles fazia seu prazer se multiplicar.

Desviou o rosto e respirou, instável e necessitado de ar, em êxtase, mergulhado em seu próprio prazer. Lábios molhados deslizaram por seu pescoço e mãos acariciaram seu abdômen por debaixo da roupa. Seu zíper foi desfeito e seu membro colocado para fora rapidamente junto aos testículos.

Um choque de prazer passou por seu corpo assim que mãos ásperas e lábios molhados devoraram seu pênis. Sentiu algo estranho, algo bom, mas com a impressão de que faltava algo.

Foi lambido, sugado e chupado na ponta cabeça inchada, sensível ao toque, até ser engolido por completo. Mordeu os lábios gemendo baixo e agarrou nos cabelos cumpridos e loiros, jogando a cabeça para trás sem conseguir evitar e esticando o pescoço até encontrar apoio na parede ao receber sua primeira chupada.

A boca a seu redor parou de se mover, ainda firme e quente, o mantendo aprisionado. Olhou para o para baixo. O homem a seus pés o olhava necessitado, numa suplica obcena. Pedia que ele tomasse o controle. Logan fez o que foi pedido, o puxou pelos cabelos devagar e voltou a empurrar a glande inchada de seu pênis lentamente até que o homem estivesse com o nariz enterrado em seus pelos.

Sentiu-o gemer, engasgar e respirar pelo nariz, pulsando e contraindo a garganta em volta de seu membro, sem querer se afastar ou empurra-lo.

Sim, isso que era prazer. Suas pernas tremiam e a respiração tornava-se irregular. Tinha que dizer, ter o poder de fazer o que quisesse com essa pessoa era o que o eletrizava.

Pensou, pela primeira vez, malicioso e maldoso.

Se ele continuasse assim com o membro até o talo enfiado garganta abaixo, alguém faria algo para impedi-lo antes que esse surfista perdesse a fôlego? E se ele o usasse e o fodesse, o deixando jogado pelos cantos, será que pensariam tão bem de sua pessoa?

Ouviu os protestos e focou a atenção em sua companhia.

Ele não seria não ruim.

Moveu suas mãos empurrando o homem para a parede e voltou a agarrar a cabeleira loira. Direcionou o pênis ereto e enterrou-se novamente na cavidade molhada e comprimida, mantendo o homem quieto e imobilizado, o obrigando a receber tudo o que ele quisesse dar.

Moveu-se agitado. Empurrou os quadris rapidamente sem pensar em mais nada. Não sentiu muito mais depois disso. Empurrou uma, duas, três vezes até que identificou aquele choque que passava por todo o corpo transformando-se em orgasmo. Gozou longamente derramando o sêmen na garganta que o sugou e chupou cada gota, contraindo os músculos que prolongava seu prazer.

Puxou o surfista, que estava sem fôlego, e o colocou de pé. Abriu rapidamente seu zíper e colocou a mão em volta do membro molhado e ereto. Moveu-se apressado, apertando e tocando nos lugares certos. Passou os dedos pela extensão do membro e nas bolas pesadas e inchadas, incitando sua liberação.

Escutou um gemido entrecortado e quando ouviu um guincho de dor ao tirar a ultima gota de sêmen, afastou-se do homem sem dizer nada. Tinha conseguido suas respostas, ou no mínimo partes delas.

Sem olhar para trás se meteu no meio da multidão procurando por Rafaela. Ele encontrou-a parada de costas para ele, um pouco distante de onde estava. Andou decidido e tocou em seu ombro.

"Rafa?" perguntou estranhando a reação rígida da amiga e quando enfim ela se virou pode ver seu rosto avermelhado e lábios inchados, como se tivessem sido mordidos num ataque de nervosismo, entretanto seus olhos diziam o que ele precisava saber.

Rafaela demonstrava um olhar envergonhado e... excitado? No momento em que ela olhou em seus olhos, ele soube. Ela havia visto tudo, cada momento de seu surto dominador.

Tentou não sorrir, mas um sorriso de canto, um tanto malicioso, acabou saindo de seus lábios. Percebeu a expressão acanhada da amiga, como se estivesse tentando esconder algum segredo.

Era algo a se pensar.

Ele não estava arrependido e a sensação do poder ainda vibrava em seu corpo. Tinha descoberto gostar do poder e do controle que exercia sobre outras pessoas, que se feito da forma certa, poderia satisfazer a todos.

Estava decidido. Era a sua vez de tomar as redias da situação e confortar a amiga que sempre havia feito o mesmo por ele. O tempo daquele garoto tímido e que se escondia havia acabado. Ele iria enfrentar seus problemas de frente como um Winchester faria, adicionando um toque pessoal.

"Vamos." Disse com um sorriso calmo e sereno, estendeu as mãos para Rafaela que parecia arredia. "Está tudo bem." Reforçou.

Ela se aproximou e Logan circulou sua cintura como sempre havia feito. Perguntou sobre o homem que estava com ela, tentando distraí-la. Ele gostava dela e gostaria de mantê-la como amiga.

Rafaela relaxou e começou a falar sem parar, um tanto nervosa, mas era o suficiente para ele. No fim da noite, ao amanhecer, a deixou em casa e se despediu com o um abraço apertado e um beijo no rosto demorado, se sentindo seguro e feliz.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Rafaela perguntou a ele, preocupada.

Logan pensou nisso e percebeu que sim. Ele ficaria bem, pois agora sabia o que deveria ser feito. Sorriu para ela e foi para casa, onde sua família o esperava.

-x-

Abriu a porta devagar, sem produzir ruídos e fechou-a com cuidado. A casa estava escura e quieta, na ponta dos pés foi em direção a seu quarto. Escutou um ruído baixo, quase ínfimo, vindo da porta ao lado. Desviou sua rota e entrou aonde o barulho vinha.

Gabriel estava acordado, movia-se e balançando as mãos e pés, tentando pegar os brinquedos que ficavam pendurados em cima do berço. O bebê sorria ao vê-los flutuando acima dele e resmungava por não conseguir pegá-los para voltar a sorrir e tentar pegá-los novamente.

Logan sorriu.

Sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver o pequeno, inquieto, a brincar sozinho. No fim Rafaela e todos os outros tinham razão. Ele não tinha motivo real para rejeitar o irmão. Desde que o bebê havia nascido ele andava isolado e quieto. A culpa não era de Gabriel, era dele nessa sua mania de atenção. Sentia-se melhor depois de analisar seu próprio comportamento confuso. Essa seria sua primeira atitude adulta, cuidar de seu pequeno e lindo irmãozinho.

"Ei, pequeno! O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou.

Gabriel parou de se remexer e olhou para Logan. Estendeu os braços balbuciando algo que somente o bebê podia entender.

Logan suspirou lutando contra suas reações e o pegou no colo, pela primeira vez, sem ser obrigado.

Gabriel gargalhou naquela voz gostosa de bebê e se acalmou quando Logan acariciou seus cabelos grossos e escuros.

Gabriel o olhava atento e contente.

"O que você está fazendo acordado há essa hora?" Perguntou ao pequeno.

Gabriel balbuciou novamente como se entendesse o que foi perguntado e estivesse tentando responder.

"É dor de barriga?" Disse fazendo cócegas na barriguinha do bebê. "Ou é frauda suja?" Levantou Gabriel no alto e o cheirou, brincalhão.

O Gabriel gargalhou de novo e agarrou no pescoço de Logan com as mãos frágeis e macias, se acalmando novamente. Logan massageou as costas do irmão até que percebeu Gabriel dormir, respirando calma e profundamente. Ele o colocou no berço e o cobriu, lhe dando um beijo suave no rosto antes de se virar e ver Dean o observando.

O Tio não sorriu, brigou ou faz qualquer tipo de comentário. Ele unicamente o analisou serio, pensador. Logan continuou parado pacientemente, esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

"Está tudo bem?" Dean enfim perguntou.

Parecia ser uma pergunta simples e talvez, por isso, ele não estivesse dando a devida atenção. Teve a impressão de não entender o verdadeiro significado dela.

"Sim." Disse dando de ombros, preferindo não pensar sobre o assunto.

Andou até o Tio e deu um abraço nele, bem apertado, e foi para o seu quarto. Ele Sabia que sua reação tinha sido inesperada, estranha até, porem essa seria sua nova atitude.

* * *

Comentários e criticas?

Até mais.^^


	3. Capítulo III

**Depois da Dor II**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Shipper:** Logan/Gabe

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! sem avisos.

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Logan estava na casa da avó. Uma versão reformada - aconchegante, porem elegante - do lugar onde passou a infância. A casa que antes tinha o poder de transmitir proteção e familiaridade, havia perdido o encanto.

Suspirou cansado e preparou-se para mais um jantar cheio de sofrimento e tédio.

Saiu do carro ao lado do irmão que agiu por impulso, entrelaçando seus dedos. Não rejeitou o toque, pois seria algo inútil. De qualquer forma, ele não reclamava.

Bateu na porta e coçou os olhos, bocejando. Tudo isso por causa de Gabriel que havia aparecido em seu escritório mais cedo naquela tarde. Almoçaram juntos e sem esperar que ele terminasse de comer, anunciou decidido.

"Vamos fazer um intervalo."

O puxou pela mão como se arrasta-lo para fora do escritório fosse seu ultimo objetivo antes de morrer.

Tirou o resto do dia de folga, ainda que os papeis se amontoassem e reuniões importantes estivessem marcadas para aquele dia.

Responsabilidade era a ultima preocupação do irmão. O adolescente preferiu arrastá-lo pelo o shopping e o abraçar como se fossem namorados passeando por horas entre as lojas. O passeio que devia ser de algumas horas tomou a tarde inteira e parte da noite, os deixando atrasados para o jantar de Aniversario do avô.

Havia desistido de repreender o irmão há anos quando Gabriel alcançou idade suficiente para ter consciência do que fazia. Quando mais ele reclamava, mais o pequeno se agarrava a ele e ao ver todos seus protestos frustrados, optou por dar de ombros e agir como se fosse algo natural. Não se importava com a atenção que o irmão dirigia a ele, porem sentia-se estranho por alguém querer tocá-lo vinte e quatro horas por dia. Logo se tornou algo confortável e comum.

A porta abriu-se com Mary sorrindo a eles.

"Entrem, meus filhos. A vovó estava com saudade!" Disse ao apertá-los em um abraço caloroso.

Logan e Gabriel sorriam e entregaram os presentes quando Mary, em seus setenta e dois anos, os convidou a entrar. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos em um tom intenso de loiro com alguns fios brancos, pele levemente marcada pelo tempo e luminosos olhos azuis que irradiava vitalidade.

"Oh! Não era preciso, mas sei que seu avô vai adorar." Disse os guiando para a sala onde algumas pessoas estavam reunidas.

Abraçou o pai e o tio, ambos com 47 e 52 anos de idade. Os cabelos grisalhos já apareciam, mas o amor e carinho continuava estampado em seus rostos. Logo em seguida encontrou o avô em um circulo de amigos e preferiu não incomoda-lo, satisfeito em esperar por Gabriel.

Trocaram poucas palavras com os pais e em seguida foi arrastado pela casa. Gabriel pegou em sua mão e o obrigou a cumprimentar cada uma das pessoas presentes, mesmo que fosse um aperto de mão ou um aceno. Ele tinha que mostrar sua presença, algo já comum nessas festas.

Havia varias pessoas na casa; amigos íntimos da família, familiares distantes e importantes sócios das empresas Winchester. Não eram seus amigos e não os considerava sua família. Se ele pudesse enumerar as pessoas importantes em sua vida seria Sam, Dean, Jim Beaber, Gabriel, Jessica, Mary e John. O resto não passava de afiliados da empresa ou pessoas em busca de lucro e poder.

Sempre que tinha que aparecer nos eventos da família seu corpo ficava tenso; sua postura se tornava altiva e um sorriso simpático se colava a seus lábios, algo treinado desde que sua mãe foi presa e teve que lidar com o mundo empresarial. Tinha prometido não deixar ninguém ver o quão assustado e despreparado ficava em frente a multidões e a pressão da mídia.

Seu irmão sempre estava a seu lado para apoia-lo, e talvez, fosse por isso, se sentisse pior ainda.

_Incomodado _era a palavra-chave.

Quando entrava em uma sala onde o irmão tivesse a seu lado, via-se sobrecarregado de responsabilidades e deveres; olhares julgadores, fofocas sussurradas e inveja mascarada. Quase podia sentir o gosto amargo na ponta da língua. Sentia-se no dever de ser perfeito em tudo; o ser o melhor filho, irmão e empresário além de mostrar superioridade como o próximo ao trono das empresas mais influentes do Texas.

Não pode evitar. Puxou Gabriel para um canto escondido assim que tive a chance. O apertou em um abraço de tirar o fôlego e ouviu Gabriel ofegar surpreendido e contente. Sabia não ser um homem de ações românticas e na maioria das vezes sequer gostava que o tocassem, mas não se importou. No momento Logan precisava de conforto.

-x-

Logan Saiu de seu esconderijo. Forçado, se preparou e colocou o sorriso no rosto pronto para voltar ao foco da atenção. Se sentou à mesa de jantar com o incentivo do contato dos dedos do irmão sobre suas costas, o guiando até a sala de jantar.

A mesa estava posta imaculadamente, organizada e reluzente. Era o que ele chamava de banquete imperial. Comida servida em pequenas porções, pessoas conversando sobre futilidades e o requinte era obrigatório por norma.

Aquilo não era um jantar ou comemoração, era um encontro de negócios. O objetivo revelava-se claro e simples; conexões sociais e serviços comerciais. Ele não seria hipócrita, também era seu objetivo.

Odiava a atenção, a forma que tentavam tocá-lo para atrair seu olhar fazia seu estomago se revirar. Sua pele arrepiava-se e suor frio se desprendia de seus poros sem que ele pudesse afastar os toques interesseiros, mas se um dia quisesse ocupar o lugar dos pais à frente da empresa deveria ser sociável e simpático com todas as pessoas importantes ali presentes.

"Ah! Quem eu queria ver!" Fergus McCarddy, um senhor a beira do cinquenta anos anunciou, sócio da _Winchester Contabilidade_ fundada a menos de vinte anos por Sam e Dean.

McCarddy trabalhava ao lado de Dean e ele não fazia ideia como o tio conseguia aguentar esse sujeito cheio de energia e entusiasmo. Animação fingida, exagerada e insuportável, na opinião dele. Mas acostumado – porem, não conformado - sorriu um daqueles sorrisos apertados e mecânicos que não alçavam seus olhos.

"Desculpe-me, _senhor_. Perdi a noção do tempo." Disse sínico, sem conseguir conter o a acidez, experimentando o prato inicial. Uma espécie de petisco, ou era o que parecia. A porção minúscula quase não sujava o prato de tão pequena.

"Estávamos falando de você. Um garoto tão promissor devia ter responsabilidades maiores."

Um nó se formou em sua garganta e um suas mãos tremeram em seu colo, longe dos olhares interessados. Ele odiava esses jantares.

Mãos seguraram as suas por debaixo da toalha e um imediato alivio passou por seu corpo. Sorriu fingindo respeito e deixou que o ar saísse devagar.

"Estou feliz com a minha função, _senhor_."

"É um desperdício." McCarddy disse decepcionado.

A troca de pratos foi feita, por isso Logan não precisou continuar essa torturante conversa, porem houveram outras durante o jantar. Foi obrigado a ouvir mais questionamentos e insinuações venenosas.

_"Você se sente preparado para a presidência?"_

_"Seu irmão vai seguir seu exemplo?"_

_"E sua namorada? Quando vão se casar?"_

_"Nós precisamos de herdeiros. Quando você pretende continuar trazer a próxima geração dos Winchester?"_

Ninguém tinha vindo a seu socorro porque ele pareceria incapaz e fraco diante dos lobos. Sabia disso e não precisava da pena de ninguém, porem sua paciência estava no limite. Tinha passado de temeroso e nervoso para irritado e furioso em menos de trinta minutos. Resolveu testar as técnicas de relaxamento que uma vez Gabriel tinha lhe dito; respirar devagar pela boca, abrir e fechar as mãos e se concentrar, manteu-se calmo com um sorriso no rosto e bom humor.

Depois de um tempo que passou-se lento e torturante, as pessoas se levantaram e despediram-se com a promessa de visitar. Ele esperava que não. Torcia para nunca mais ter que encontrá-los, mas a vida não era justa e provavelmente teria que encara-los no dia seguinte quando estivesse entrando no majestoso prédio filial das empresas.

Levantou-se da mesa após suas próprias despedidas e entrou na sala de estar, despencando sobre o sofá. Gabriel o seguiu e sentou-se a seu lado, colado a ele, passando os braços por sua cintura e suspirando exausto.

Fechou os olhos por um momento.

Estava em paz e em segurança pela primeira vez naquela noite. Relaxou sem ter que simular ser o homem perfeito e deixou que sua mente corresse livre.

Suas mãos moveram-se sem permissão de seu corpo drenado, soltas para fazer o que quisessem; saíram dos ombros de Gabriel, onde haviam pousado ao perceber a presença do irmão, e se encaminharam para o pescoço longo e elegante, roçando os dedos na pele macia e chegando aos cabelos cumpridos. Empurrou as mexas para trás em um leve puxão e cheirou seu pescoço e ombro, sentindo a fragrância conhecida de xampu, sabonete e perfume caro.

Acariciou a nuca de Gabriel, quase sem pelos, e arrastou suas unhas pelo coro cabeludo. Ele gostava daquele ponto em especial do corpo e da sensação de possessão que o percorria; podia segurar e puxar, manejar e manipular até que estivesse do jeito que ele queria.

Um gemido tímido e murmurado foi o suficiente para tira-lo de suas fantasias, essas que ele não sabia exatamente quais eram.

Descansou a palma da mão por ali, imóvel, o segurando ao passo que abriu os olhos vendo o irmão com o rosto mergulhado em seu ombro, como se quisesse abafar algo ou esconder o rosto.

A família Winchester os olhava surpresos.

Sam, Jessica e Dean os observavam neutros, um pouco desconfiados. Mary e John tentavam não mostrar emoção. Já Jim e Genevive tinham olhares sérios, carregados de diferentes significados.

Estava paralisado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer diante de seu deslize. Seu peso não era tão grande porque não fazia tudo sozinho, apesar de ser o que via no rosto de sua família, pois Gabriel também se aproveitava da situação. Fazia leves movimentos circulares na pele de seu braço, subindo e descendo numa cadencia preguiçosa e sua boca encostava-se à pele de seu pescoço na promessa de uma caricia. Pequenos choques e arrepios de prazer passavam por seu corpo, mas se controlou, sem poder demonstra-los. Manteve seu rosto serio, sem expressão, esperando por alguém se mover.

Mary é quem quebra a tensão. Ela pigarreia e se movendo pela sala, sentando-se na poltrona os olhando com amor e compreensão.

Compreensão, essa, que ele não entendia; eles não faziam nada além de se abraçar.

"Vocês me lembram de Sam e Dean quando jovens." Marry diz emocionada e lhes mostra um retrato. Todos podiam ver a semelhança; um loiro de cabelos curtos e sorriso sedutor ao lado do moreno de sorriso de covinhas. "São tão parecidos."

Engolindo em seco, teve medo de perguntar em que sentido. Gabriel não entendia a implicação por isso deu de ombros, mas ele sabia o que a avó queria insinuar ou fosse sua imaginação falando mais alto.

Não precisou falar nada porque Sam e Dean vieram a seu socorro, parando ao lado da mãe e observando a foto.

"Mae, nós ainda estamos aqui." Dean diz fingindo ofensa.

"Vocês estão velhos. Eles são jovens e bonitos. Fazem um bom par."

Parecia que a piada da vez eram eles.

Todos dão risadas e Logan fica corado. Ele tenta manter a pose de desinteresse e para provocar, Gabe o abraça pelo o pescoço e o beija no rosto, piscando os olhos e sorrindo.

"Pare com isso, Gabe." Essa era a frase que Logan sempre dizia e nunca lhe davam ouvidos.

"Isso te deixa incomodado?" Gabriel diz sorrindo e se aproxima mais ainda, se é que era possível.

"Sim, me incomoda."

A verdade é que o incomodava e, bem escondida, estava a vontade de retribuir cada gesto, mas ele nunca se daria o luxo de desejar tais coisas.

Logan coloca a mão entre seus peitos comprimidos e tenta afastar-se, mas Gabe tem outras ideias. Ele o segura com mais força e Logan acaba se rendendo, circulando seu braço em volta de Gabe e o abraçando de volta.

"Eles realmente lembram Sam e eu." Dean volta a dizer, fingindo contemplar o passado.

"Eu não sei, Dean. O Gabriel é mais agressivo do que eu era." Sam diz pensativo, contendo a risada.

"Você tem razão, Sam."

"Até vocês dois?" Logan pergunta tentando sair dos braços de Gabe, mas ele o agarra com mais vontade, o segurando com as mãos e pernas, num aperto firme.

Dessa vez Gabe não estava sentado no colo de Logan, mas é como se tivesse, pois distancia era algo inexistente entre eles. Logan pensou em reclamar, mas o contato era é ruim.

"Logan, você tem certeza que..." Dean fala.

Logan olha para Dean, o questionando. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, provavelmente algo que o deixaria encabulado.

Dean deixa a pergunta no ar e Logan olha para Gabe franzindo o cenho.

Gabe não diz nada e, pela primeira vez em todo o tempo em que Logan conhece Gabe, o irmão não diz nada e faz uma expressão neutra. Logan contrai o rosto sentindo que algo estava estranho. Porem, em seguida, Gabe sorri e dá de ombros dando pouca importância a perguntava e volta a abraça-lo. Decidiu ignorar o momento esquito; se ele não vê, não há nada, certo?

Quando Logan olha de volta para Dean, o tio tem um sorriso convencido no rosto como se soubesse de alguma coisa, mas não fosse compartilhar com Logan.

"E você Logan, quando vai me dar um bisneto? Alguma namorada ou quem sabe... um namorado?" Mary se pronuncia.

"Se fosse por mim, eu já estaria casado." Diz revirando os olhos. "Alguém não me deixa."

Logan não havia levado a mal a pergunta da avó. Eles eram sua família e tinham o direito de saber. Tinha a impressão que o assunto tinha surgido para amenizar o clima.

"Nenhuma delas era a certa." Gabe diz encostando a cabeça no ombro de Logan e acariciando seus cabelos. "Você não parece muito preocupado."

"Não posso fazer nada para mudar o que aconteceu, mas a Vanessa parecia boa o suficiente." Rebateu.

"Boa o suficiente? O que ela é, um carro novo?" Perguntou incrédulo. "Você nem a amava."

"Eu não amava nenhuma delas." Logan disse olhando para Gabe. Ele pisca confuso, percebendo o que tinha falado e desvia o olhar rapidamente e completa. "Mas gostava o bastante para me casar com ela."

"Talvez eu esteja esperando que a pessoa certa apareça. E quando isso acontecer, eu te garanto, não vou fazer nada para atrapalhar."

Logan não viu a reação de Gabe, mas as palavras escutadas pareciam amargas em seus ouvidos.

"Então, o Gabriel tem que aprovar a garota?" Sam perguntou mudando de assunto. "O que o Gabriel fez?"

"Eu sei o que melhor para ele." Gabriel disse brincalhão.

"Eu prefiro não comentar, mas foi o suficiente para acabar outro noivado."

Todos riram e com isso o assunto foi desviado deles e Logan pode relaxar de novo e apenas ouvir os outros enquanto Gabe se encostava a nele, ressonando calmamente.

Ele não entendia muito bem, mas sempre que Gabe o abraçava seu corpo relaxava e se sentia a vontade o suficiente para fechar os olhos e descansar, fazendo sua mente se calar por aqueles breves momentos de contato entre os dois. Sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia evitar.

Sem perceber, encostou sua cabeça sob a de Gabe e foi fechando os olhos, ao poucos caindo no sono e escutando cada vez menos as vozes a sua volta.

* * *

Como vocês estão?  
Sim, eu sei, texto pequeno pois estou sem beta e é difícil escrever sem alguém para te ajudar, ou ao menos te dar algum retorno critico.  
Espero que você estejam gostando.

Tenho uma pergunta: vocês gostariam do POV do Gabe ou assim está bom?  
Até a próxima.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Depois da Dor II**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Shipper:** Logan/Gabe

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! sem avisos.

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

**Capítulo adiantado! Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Logan levantava-se a cada amanhecer decidido. Esforçava-se o máximo que podia em cada tarefa, sempre em progresso continuo; seguindo regras, funcionando corretamente e recebendo manutenção quando necessário. Era uma maquina imperfeita à espera da próxima atualização. Seu único desejo era agradar.

Seus dias seguiam uma rotina; entre esconder-se em seu quarto e fugir do contato humano, frequentava o psiquiatra e visitava a mãe todos os fins de semana na tentativa deixar todos satisfeitos.

As consultas com o doutor, de longe, era o mais doloroso. Prometeu mudar, mas falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

"Como você se sente, Logan?"

Deitava-se no sofá e se remexia até encontrar uma posição confortável. Consciente e incomodado, olhava para o teto esperando pelo doutor pegar sua ficha e analisa-lo como um objeto quebrado prestes a ser remendado. Algo crítico, porem necessário.

"Eu estou bem." Era sua frase ao iniciar todas as seções.

Forçava-se a relaxar e colocar os sentimentos para fora.

Começava contando sobre seus dias, suas ações e atividades. Gabriel era constante em seus relatos, uma vez que o irmão parecia estar em todo lugar, decidido a invadir sua vida.

Percebia estar lutando para combater a aproximação do irmão. Sem poder fazer nada, chorava frustrado. Seus soluços eram arrancados à força. Subiam rasgando por sua garganta, sem consideração alguma por seu coração. Gostaria poder receber o irmão como qualquer outra pessoa sã faria, mas algo dentro dele se rebelava com todas as forças.

Sempre chorava.

Seus olhos logo enchiam de lagrimas e inchavam, sentimentos miseráveis e pobres vazavam sem que ele pudesse evitar. Podia ser no começo ou no fim da sessão, algo triste, doloroso, feliz ou até frustrante. Tudo junto. Os fatos eram jogados em sua cara sem pudor. Entendia, mas, por sua vez, não conseguia aceitar.

Ficou consciente de seu complexo egoísta e controlador. O pior era gostar da sensação. Nenhuma droga se comparava com o prazer de dominar ou controlar as pessoa. Não tinha muito influencia sobre desconhecidos, mas ter a atenção de quem amava o deixava em êxtase.

Gostava de quando o pai passava um tempo com ele, mesmo quando sabia estar atrapalhando e prejudicando Sam. Gostava quando o tio lhe dava dicas de como conquistar as garotas, algo que nunca usaria, mas era o que lhe dava satisfação. Às vezes fingia estar triste para ter um carinho ou tempo dedicado.

Ainda que soubesse tudo isso, não conseguia parar essa compulsão deliciosa e venenosa. Por isso não tinha desistido das consultas quando superou a relação do pai e do tio e todo o drama com a mãe encarcerada.

O medico deu a ele uma receita e explicou, calmamente, depois que Logan se calou.

"Você está indo muito bem, Logan." Explicou. "Uma grande melhora desde nossa primeira consulta."

"Não vejo nada diferente." Deu de ombros, se sentando. Limpou o rosto molhado e olhou para o doutor.

"Você agora tem consciência do que faz." Disse olhando suas anotações. "Já aceita que Gabriel é seu irmão e sabe que tem problemas a trabalhar. Se fosse há alguns meses não seguiria chama-lo de irmão. Certo?"

Concordou. Isso era verdade. Tinha consciência de cada ato praticado e cada pensamento individualista. Era por esse motivo que não via melhora alguma.

"Vamos diminuir sua medicação"

Logan franziu a testa. Ele não se sentia bom o suficiente para diminuir o que o deixava centrado e no controle da própria vida.

"A medicação serve com um apoio. Ela não é a cura, é o impulso que o senhor precisa para se manter calmo e ciente. Só você pode tomar a decisão de melhorar." Disse explicando o que Logan já sabia, o que sempre era falado em todas as sessões. "Me diga qual a ultima vez que teve alucinações." Perguntou, provando o seu ponto.

"Tudo está acontecendo como deveria, senhor Winchester. A recuperação de um trauma é lento e trás consequências como qualquer outra doença ou ferida." O doutor disse se levantando e apertando suas mãos. "Por hoje o senhor está liberado."

Tudo que o medico lhe disse se provava real. Com o nascimento de Gabriel não teve tempo ou vontade de fugir para seu mundo de fantasia. Estava ocupado lutando por consciência mental e irritado diante de outras pessoas invadindo seu mundo.

-x-

Após sair do consultório Logan seguia para a penitenciaria da cidade. Sempre escolhia um dia diferente do anterior quando todos estivessem ocupados e não sentissem sua falta. Era o dia que ele tirava para repensar em tudo o que havia passado e visitar a mãe na cadeia.

Apesar de erros do passado Jessica parecia ter se endireitado, fazendo tudo o que estava ao alcance dela para se redimir, principalmente aos olhos do filho, a única pessoa que aparentava se importar com ela.

Durante mais de um ano Jessica ficou presa, permitida de ver a luz do sol duas vezes por dia e receber visitar do filho e do advogado. Nada mais que isso. Qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse vê-la não passaria da recepção. Nunca soube se alguém mais a visitou, mas não era importante. Porque alguém iria querer? Ela mal entendia como Logan ainda podia sentir qualquer traço de afeto, quanto mais alguém que havia conhecido no passado. Era uma criminosa e aceitava ser tratada como uma.

Jessica pôde perceber algo durante as visitas. O filho sempre vinha no mesmo horário, geralmente quando o sol estava alto no céu e sempre ia embora pouco antes de entardecer. Tudo em Logan dizia mecânico e perfeito. Às vezes tinha a impressão de ver um olhar calmo e frio demais. Não, a definição certa seria _controlador_.

Era algo que subia a superfície velozmente e se ia ainda mais rápido. Aparecia quando menos esperava. Tinha certeza, se piscasse perderia o momento. Logo não havia nada lá, Logan já estava falando e gesticulando, contando animado sobre as novidades no colégio e na família.

Ele não a enganaria. Tinha pena do filho. Logan era exatamente como ela. Por fora se comportava amável e prestativo, mas se você olhasse com atenção, veria. Pelas bordas Logan era alto-suficiente, analítico e esperto. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas reconhecia o olhar malicioso escondido por um rostinho inocente e a ganância e ambição, algo feroz que há tempos, felizmente, havia perdido.

"Eu odeio isso!" Logan disse pela primeira vez, sincero, sem precisar pagar alguém para isso. "Odeio não conseguir odiar Gabriel."

Jessica não sabia se essa declaração era boa ou má. Pelo menos Logan não mostrava abatimento e necessidade de ser protegido como meses atrás. O filho tinha dezoito anos e já mostrava ombros largos e segurança na postura falsamente descontraída. Logan dava a impressão de nunca baixar a guarda, um tanto agressivo, mas confiante ainda que carinhoso e gentil. Ela podia ver a mistura dela com Sam e a arrogância de Dean Winchester. Uma confusão de personalidades, mas não negava, seria atraente se a pessoa em questão não fosse o seu filho.

"Isso é bom, Logan." Disse. Sua voz soava afetuosa e afável. Controladora. Habito que ainda não conseguia se livrar. Gostaria que Logan e Gabriel fossem tão unidos quanto Sam e Dean, assim o filho nunca ficaria sozinho. "Você não gostaria de companhia? Alguém para conversar e passar o tempo?"

"Eu não estou sozinho, tenho muitos amigos."

Revirou os olhos impaciente.

"Estou falando de alguém que te entenda. Alguém que você possa ser você mesmo."

Logan levantou as sobrancelhas e franziu o cenho, daquela forma desconfiada quando achava que outros estavam errados e tentava achar uma resposta a altura.

"E você, como está de verdade?" Perguntou preocupada. Tirando os problemas esternos, sabia que Logan ainda se consultava com o psiquiatra e tomava seus remédios.

"Melhor." Falou dando de ombros. "A cada dia me sento melhor. Mais forte. Mais capaz."

Jessica suspirou.

Achava que Logan nunca ficaria melhor pelo simples fato de não querer. O filho lutava contra o irmão ou a voltar a ser como antigamente porque era mais fácil e seguro. Proteções e escudos eram mais prudentes. Entendia a necessidade de ser forte e não precisar da ajuda de outros.

De uma forma distorcida, tinha orgulho do filho. Pois de uma forma ou outra, Logan havia superado seus problemas e evoluído para alguém responsável, decidido a seguir no caminho certo.

Provavelmente Logan iria demorar a chegar onde deveria, mas talvez com a ajuda de Gabriel ele conseguisse. Agora ela tinha que torcer para Logan fazer a escolha certa.

Limpou sua cela e pegou os seus pertences, poucos objetos pessoais que havia trago um ano trás. Uma foto. Uma escova de dentes. Uma pulseira. Hoje ela não iria pensar nisso, era a data de seu primeiro dia de liberdade graças aos conselhos do advogado e sua conduta perfeita.

Passou algemada pelas celas e presidiárias, que por tanto tempo foram suas companheiras e pesadelo particular. Chegou a pensar que não houvesse escapatória, que iria apodrecer naquele lugar escuro e com cheiro de lodo, mas Logan sempre esteve lá para anima-la. Foi por causa dele que Jessica agora podia ver a luz do sol sem medo que fossem rouba-la.

As algemas foram tiradas de uma vez por todas. Era o símbolo de sua liberdade. Abraçou o filho e com seus braços rodeou a cintura de Logan. Encostou a cabeça no ombro forte e firme. O apertou como se nunca mais fosse larga-lo e soluçou. Molhou a camisa polo. Gemidos de dor saíram de sua garganta. Não pode evita-los. Mãos grandes acariciaram seus cabelos e costas numa cadencia lenta e afetiva.

"Está tudo bem, Mãe. Agora está tudo bem."

-x-

Logan deve ter passado meses nessa brincadeira de pique-e-esconde porque quando percebeu Gabriel já tinha um ano de idade. O irmão ainda parecia pequeno e frágil nas mãos de Sam e Genevive.

Não pode evitar, aproximou-se quando a família se reuniu em volta do bebê em um tipo de comemoração. Era aniversario do irmão. Parou em frente a ele, fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos escuros e saiu da sala assim que pode, tentando não parecer suspeito. Estava satisfeito por não voltar completamente ao velho padrão de ciúmes. Era um avanço lento, progredia ao passo de tartaruga, mas era uma evolução.

Entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o piano no canto da parede, seu salvador na maioria dos dias quando queria dormir e ficar sozinho. A música que havia abandonado nos últimos anos surgiu como escapatória em sua necessidade de fuga.

Deslizou seus longos dedos pelas teclas e fechou os olhos deixando que a melodia conhecida entoasse pelo quarto. Tinha se esquecido do quanto gostava das sinfonias melancólicas e de poder se emocionar sem sentir-se culpado.

Logo ouviu uma batida na porta, não se preocupou em atender e voltou a se concentrar. A porta foi aberta e Gabriel entrou se equilibrando nas frágeis pernas, sendo guiado por Sam.

"Log!Log!" O garotinho guinchou animado tentando chegar mais rápido a dele e a fonte do som.

Parou de tocar e observou o pequeno.

Gabriel, impaciente, resmungou irritado e desistiu de andar, engatinhando até chegar a seus pés e puxou suas calças em busca de atenção. Revirando os olhos, Logan o pegou e o sentou em seu colo.

Gabriel sorriu feliz e bateu as mãos nas teclas, brincando com os sons destoantes.

Suspirando, se rendeu a Gabriel. Acariciou as mãozinhas do bebe chamando sua atenção, as parando em sua travessura barulhenta.

"Gabe, não faça isso." Fala num tom leve. "Assim." Logan mostrou para o irmão onde apertar. O bebê sorriu feliz a cada vez que apertava a tecla indicada e Logan aperta outra formando uma melodia simples.

Não tinha sido tão ruim, foi até divertido ver a concentração e felicidade do irmão ao acertar a tecla. Uma brincadeira simples e indolor que o fez esquecer todo o resto, não se lembrou da aversão ao irmão e muito menos do pai os observando da porta.

Deu de ombros e voltou a observar o irmão. Tinha lido em algum lugar que aprender musica era como respirar para os bebês, o que se provou real. Gabriel apertava as teclas certas, lento e com espaços, mas numa sequencia harmoniosa.

Sorriu orgulhoso.

"Muito bem, irmãozinho." Parabenizou fazendo cócegas no irmão e recendo em troca risadinhas e batidas de palmas. O irmão parecia mais satisfeito em agradar do que em tocar. Logan conhecia a sensação.

-x-

Logan estava na casa de Jim Beaver. Foi recebido pelo velho advogado com a fraca desculpa de visita-lo e se pelo caminho encontrasse com Gabriel e brincasse com ele durante algumas horas, não tinha nada a ver com a saudade que sentia desde o aniversario do pequeno.

Sentiu-se levemente incomodando com o olhar de águia que Genevive lançava sobre ele. A mulher parecia acusá-lo como se ele fosse roubar o filho dela. Voltou sua atenção a Gabriel que brincava com sua camisa e mordia a tecido o olhando inocente, mas sem largar sua roupa.

O garotinho era tão fofo e bonito que ele queria morder a pele macia e o apertar feito um boneco de pano. Não o fez, obviamente. Era capaz da mulher o expulsar e o colocar em uma ordem judicial, 30 metros de distancia de Gabriel devia ser o suficiente para ela.

Levantou-se e entregou o bebê o mais respeitoso que conseguiu. Acatou a ordem não dita porque a mulher parecia a ponto de esgana-lo a qualquer segundo.

"Até amanha, Senhorita Cortese." Disse sorrindo sem que Genevive visse. Falou de costas ao atravessar a sala em direção à saída. Ele voltaria mesmo que ela não quisesse, só estava fazendo o que o pai queria.

Passar um tempo com Gabriel estava se mostrando melhor que imaginava.

* * *

Olá. Chegamos ao fim do lenga-lenga. Esses capítulos foram para explicar o fim da outra historia. No próximo começa a parte legal.^^ Ah! Perdoem meus erros, estou sem beta.


	5. Capítulo V

**Depois da Dor II**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Shipper:** Logan/Gabe

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Angst.

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

**Capítulo atrasado. Sorry! Boa leitura. Capítulo dedicado a Totosay de Cueca.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Genevive observou incomodada a proximidade entre os dois irmãos. Não era novidade vê-los juntos, mas aquele velho sentimento de repulsa voltava a domina-la. Sentia a mesma coisa sempre que os via no mesmo cômodo.

Tão... _Doce_. _Açucarado_. _Amável_ em todo o sentido da palavra.

Sentou-se imóvel durante o jantar desejando ser invisível, estar em outro lugar. Não tocou na comida; seu estomago embrulhava e dava voltas a cada segundo que era obrigada a presenciar isso. Não aceitava a forma que o filho se inclinava sobre Logan, tentando apoia-lo. Gabriel devia se colocar em seu lugar e tentar, ao menos, fingir ter alguma moral ao invés de agir imprudentemente.

Ela via afeto, admiração e algo a mais. _Tudo a mais. _

_Paixão desesperada_.

O filho tentava chamar a atenção de Logan a cada oportunidade. Parecia satisfeito somente quando os olhos do loiro estavam sobre ele. Carente e cuidadoso, decidido a não mostrar muito a Logan. Descuidado nas vistas do todos os outros. Era difícil não enxergar a verdade. Até podia notar suas mãos entrelaçadas por debaixo da mesa.

Mas ela estava calma e confiante, sorriu consigo mesma. Genevive não deixaria que a história se repetisse. Gabriel era novo demais para se prender a alguém, ainda mais a quem deveria ser o irmão, uma presença suave e desprendida e não esse tipo de amizade dependente.

Ela nem podia chamar isso de amizade.

Não tinha nada contra Logan. Não era pessoal. Mas ela estava falando do seu bebê. Gabriel tinha uma vida longa pela frente, cheia de sucesso e talento. Tinha certeza, qualquer profissão que decidisse seguir seria mais do que satisfatória. Já Logan, focado na carreira administrativa nunca trataria ou daria a atenção que o filho merecia. No máximo, o manteria como um amante enquanto passava seus dias trabalhando e construindo uma família. Sobraria para Gabriel algumas migalhas; noites de sexo e promessas vazias que não se cumpririam.

Ela não gostava de pensar nisso, mas se sentia na obrigação de interferir e garantir um futuro melhor para o filho. Não podia ficar parada, não quanto suas preocupações se mostraram reais. Vem à vista de quem quisesse ver.

Suas suspeitas se tornaram concretas, mais tarde, naquela noite.

Eles se esfregavam e acariciavam sem perceber a presença da família. Mãos agarravam pele e cabelo numa confusão de membros. Gabriel, que mal tinha completado dezessete anos, suspirava quase no colo de Logan. Escondia o rosto vermelho e contente enquanto Logan pretensioso e arrogante, perfeitamente composto, segurava Gabriel com posse como se ele o pertencesse, como se fosse natural. Eles estavam vestidos, mas para ela, esse detalhe não fazia diferença alguma. Era decadente e embaraçoso. Era nojento.

Logan olhou para eles imparcial, quase indiferente. Tudo naquele homem mostrava desrespeito e malicia. Ela praticamente podia ver um sorrisinho vitorioso naquele rosto falsamente simpático. O sorriso nunca veio, mas a vontade de arrancar Logan de perto do filho era mais intensa do que nunca. Devia ter feito algo quando teve oportunidade nos primeiros anos de vida de Gabriel.

Bem, nunca era tarde. Algo ainda podia ser feito.

"Eu não gosto disso." Anunciou.

Disse em voz baixa, após ver Logan e Gabriel dormindo abraçados e exaustos no sofá da sala, interrompendo a conversa de Sam e Dean. Ela não costumava se intrometer no que Dean Winchester dizia ou pensava, mas talvez pudesse trazer alguma razão àquela família.

"Eles são muito apegados. Não é saudável." Disse encarando-os, principalmente, Sam. Ele era o pai de Gabriel. Só ele poderia ajuda-la. "Não é normal."

"Quem é você para decidir alguma coisa?" Dean fala, se aproximando agressivo. Sam apenas coloca a mão no ombro do irmão e aperta calmamente segurando em seu pescoço.

"Nenhum de nós pode decidir por eles." Sam disse a ela tão imparcial quanto Logan, sabia que por trás daquela expressão calma, a raiva estava bem contida, escondida. "Não há nada que você possa fazer."

"Sam, você tem que fazer alguma coisa!"

"Olha, se tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer." Disse tentando manter a paciência e suspirou cansado. "Eles vão cansar de fingir. Vão ter que escolher. Você querendo ou não, não há nada que possa fazer."

"É melhor você não se intrometer, senão, pessoas vão sofrer." Dean falou pegando na mão de Sam e o puxando para longe, mas falou antes de sair pela porta. "Gabriel nunca vai te perdoar."

Genevive ficou parada no meio da sala, sem saber o que dizer. Seu rosto estava quente e suas mãos tremiam descontroladas. Era como se tivessem lhe dado um tapa na cara. Estava perplexa e furiosa.

Isso não ficaria desse jeito. Se eles não quisessem ouvi-la, faria do jeito dela. Sentiu mãos gentis junto as suas e repirou fundo. Jim estava a seu lado, a abraçando. Fechou os olhos e deixou a raiva sair lentamente. Já sabia o que fazer.

-x-

Assim que Genevive teve oportunidade, pegou o celular e procurou um nome especifico em sua lista de contatos. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Não esperava que algum dia fosse ligar para esse número. Situações extremas pedem ação extremas. Era a solução perfeita.

Discou o numero e esperou ansiosa, sem saber se seria atendida. Agradecia pelas empresas serem tão famosas, porque sem elas nunca teria conhecido a pessoa que iria salvar seus planos.

O telefone deu o quinto toque e quando estava perdendo as esperanças, finalmente foi atendida.

"Quem fala?"

"Genevive Cortese. Gostaria de falar com Grace Miller."

"Oh, Senhora Cortese! No que posso ajudar?"

"Tenho uma proposta para você."

-x-

Logan não pensou ao atender ao telefone concentrado no que lia; mais uma pauta administrativa. Geralmente não era perturbado e quando desviava a atenção de seu trabalho, o assunto era importante. Estava acostumado a breves palavras e decisões mais rápidas ainda.

"Senhor Winchester, Genevive Cortese está aqui para vê-lo."

Franziu o cenho e mordeu a caneta, estranhando. Encontrar Genevive ao lado de fora de sua sala o surpreendeu. Ele ainda não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim.

"Obrigado, Aline."

Largou os papeis e abriu a porta, desconfiado. Genevive sorria para ele, forçado e falso, mas era um sorriso; o primeiro dirigido a ele durante seus trinta e um anos de vida.

Logan fechou a porta e se sentou atrás de sua mesa. Limpou as mãos suadas na calça discretamente e a observou. Sentia-se tremer. Não pensou que Genevive algum dia falaria com ele. Não depois da noite passada.

"Estou preocupada com Gabriel." Genevive disse, direta. "Ele anda tão sozinho, reclamando pelos cantos..."

Ela se inclinava para frente, gesticulando enquanto falava. Logan parecia ter desligado seus neurônios, fazia anos que se sentia tão encurralado. Ela falava, mas tudo o que Logan podia pensar era em se afastar o máximo possível. Alguma coisa naquela conversa parecia estranha. Concordou, sem dizer nada. Quem sabe se ele fingisse prestar atenção, Genevive fosse embora.

"Estou preocupada com você também."

Seu rosto se contraiu e seu corpo se mexeu desconfortável sob o olhar dela. Era difícil acreditar.

"Gabriel me contou que você está triste. Faz tempo que seu noivado terminou?" Perguntou numa falsa voz de pena, tocando em sua mão, compreensiva. Ele quase acreditou quando então ela o cortou novamente. "Mas não se preocupe. Tenho a solução perfeita!"

Animada, tirou do bolso um cartão e entregou a ele.

"O que é isso?"

"O endereço do melhor restaurante da cidade." Falou. "Esteja lá às 7h da noite e procure por Grace Miller."

"Isso é um encontro?" Perguntou aceitando o cartão na tentativa de não ofendê-la.

"Não faça por mim. Faça por Gabriel. Sei que ele vai ficar feliz."

Logan guarda o cartão no bolso e aceita o convite porque não queria criar problemas com Genevive. Nunca entendeu o motivo de Genevive não gostar dele. Tentava o seu melhor para agradar a mulher, mas nada fazia efeito. Afinal ela era como sua madrasta e mesmo que não gostasse, fazia parte de sua família.

-x-

Logan gostou e odiou Grace Miller.

À distancia, Grace parecia mais uma garota rica e educada. E não se enganou. Exatamente o que Logan precisava.

Ela se comportava de forma discreta e engraçada. Pedia desculpas a cada quinze minutos, respeitosa e recatada. Sempre agradecia com sorriso no rosto. Amorosa e gentil. Magra. Loira. Esbelta. De família rica. Socialite. Alguém que não faria perguntas e aceitaria casamento sem exitar.

Grace era o que Logan precisava para realizar seu plano de dez anos; careira triunfal, imagem perfeita e ascensão ao trono das empresas. Ele estava um pouco atrasado, mas a garota seria o ultimo passo de seu plano. Sem uma esposa e filhos Logan nunca seria aceito como presidente da empresa e se isso era o necessário, ele faria.

Grace agiu da forma que Logan esperava. Esperou que ele puxasse a cadeira quando se sentaram e permaneceu dentro do carro até que ele abrisse a porta na despedida. Ele havia encontrado a próxima senhora Winchester.

"Logan?" Ela o chamou, tímida. "O garçom."

Irritante, porem funcional. Falta de iniciativa o aborrecia, mas o comportamento submissivo fazia parte do conjunto. Se fosse Gabriel, ele já teria pedido para os dois e estaria falando sem parar, animado. Mas aquela a sua frente não era Gabriel; era alguém que esperava a hora certa de falar e que se comportava com requinte extremo. O tipo de garota que ele deveria querer e não o atraia em nada.

"Eu gostaria do pato a parmegiana. E você Grace, o que vai pedir?" Perguntou enfadado. Ela respondeu sem se dirigir ao garçom. Elegante e doce. Educada.

"Salada de Aspargos para a senhorita, será." O garçom repetiu. "Entrada ou bebida?"

"Vinho branco, por favor." Ele disse colocando o cardápio sob a mesa. "Obrigado." Suspirou se preparando para sua tortura.

A noite seria longa.

...

Estava satisfeito com o resultado da noite. Depois de passar algum tempo com Grace, se convenceu de sua escolha.

Beberam, comeram, conversaram e transaram. Foi como ver uma larva se transformar em borboleta. Assim que Grace ficou fora das vistas publicas, mostrou do que era capaz.

Ela falou.

Falou tudo o que não tinha falado durante o jantar. Grace sabia sobre Gabriel e sua mania de destruir seus noivados e sabia sobre a intenção de Logan e de ter filhos.

Ele não precisou dizer nada. Grace tirou o vestido e a roupa do loiro. Beijaram, tocaram e transaram em forma de acordo explicito. O trabalho foi simples e eficiente como assinar um contrato. Grace se limpou e colocou a roupa. Saiu pela porta sem palavras a mais.

Não é como se ele se importasse.

Telefonou para Gabriel e contou sobre a noite interessante que acabara de ter. O único que o entendia. Não contou que pretendia se casar ou ter filhos por alguma razão que ele preferia não pensar, mas disse todo o resto. Ele não buscava permissão. Compreensão era o suficiente.

"Dessa vez nem você vai ser capaz de assustar essa." Disse preguiçoso ao telefone com a voz rouca e baixa, satisfeito.

"Eu ainda posso tentar..." Gabe sorriu do outro lado da linha.

Logan podia ouvir alguns sons, como lençóis sendo afastados e reclamações sussurradas, um barulho molhado e então silencio além da respiração do irmão. Preferiu ignorar e se ajeitar na cama, fechando os olhos.

"Tudo o que você quiser." Ronronou, quase caindo no sono. "Queria que você estivesse aqui. Odeio ficar sozinho."

"Hoje não deu." Disse baixinho com tom de afeição que Logan via raramente. "Posso passar na sua casa amanha."

"Tudo bem..." Bocejou. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Logan."

Logan suspirou e relaxou, adorava ouvir o próprio nome na voz do irmão. Fazia algo dentro dele aquecer. Era outra coisa que preferia ignorar. Esquecendo-se do celular ainda ligado, cochilou, ressonando suavemente.

Do outro lado da linha Gabriel ainda segurava o celular e ouvia a respiração profunda do irmão, agarrando com força o aparelho e fungando irritado. Odiava essas ligações no meio da noite, mas não conseguia evitar, sempre atendia.

"Talvez um dia nós..." Parou no meio da frase, incerto. "Te amo."

"Te amo, também." Logan murmurou entre respirações pesadas, adormecido.

Gabe desligou o telefone e secou o rosto. Respirou fundo e voltou para o quarto onde o esperavam.

-x-

_Jantar. família. Social. Amigos. Conversa_. Tudo o que Logan odiava em único lugar.

Não costumava ser assim. Adorava os dias quando toda a família se reunia e celebravam mais um dia sobrevivido. De todas as suas lembranças felizes, pouco havia restado. Pelo menos aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para apresentar Grace para a "família Winchester".

"Logan, querido?" Grace o tirou de seus pensamentos tocando em seu braço, delicada. "Gabriel estava falando sobre a carreira de artes. É maravilhoso."

Franziu a testa.

Não sabia que Gabriel pretendia seguir a carreira de musicista. Ele mesmo havia ensinado tudo sobre musica a Gabriel, entretanto achava uma perda de tempo. Sucesso na musica era igual a bater a cara na parede, não te levava a lugar nenhum.

"Eu não disse isso." Gabriel disse passando as mãos no cabelo, os jogando para trás, encabulado. "_Gostaria_ de ter formação musical e viajar pelo mundo, mas algumas pessoas não ficariam felizes com isso."

_Corrigindo._

Logan não ficaria feliz com isso.

Sam aprovaria qualquer coisa que Gabriel quisesse fazer. Dean incentivaria. Genevive ficaria feliz com o que deixasse o bebê dela feliz. Logan seria a única pessoa na face da terra a recriminar por um simples motivo; Gabriel estaria longe dele.

"Vou seguir a carreira de advogado, provavelmente." Deu de ombros.

"É uma pena. Já posso te ver como uma estrela de rock!" Grace falou animada. "Não é, Logan?"

"Claro que sim, querida." Disse distraído.

Engolindo em seco, observou o irmão. Tudo mais parecia fora de foco.

Gabe sorriu e as covinhas apareceram em seu rosto, chegavam até seus olhos. O irmão sorriu como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia que ele pudesse receber. Seu rosto se iluminou como há tempos não via e sua franja balançou caindo a seus olhos, lhe dando uma imagem inocente, quase angelical.

"Estou adorando te conhecer, Grace." Gabe confessou, ainda sorrindo. "Dessa vez o Logan acertou."

Logan pigarreou.

Se Gabe soubesse quem apresentou Grace a ele, não ficaria tão feliz. A garota era incrível, mas essa sensação de desconforto sempre o assombrava assim que se lembrava da visita suspeita de Genevive. Algo lhe dizia que os problemas estavam vindo em sua direção feito uma locomotiva.

"Quero dizer uma coisa." Disse balançando a cabeça, clareando os pensamentos. Ele devia lembrar quem estava no controle. _Ele. Sempre ele._

Pegou na mão de Grace e seguiu até onde todos os convidados estavam reunidos. Viu Gabriel o seguindo. Agora ele não podia pensar nele. Ignorou a presença do irmão e encheu os pulmões de ar, criando coragem.

"Gostaria da atenção de vocês por um minuto." Anunciou segurando na mão de Grace, sorrindo desconfortável. "Essa é Grace Miller, minha noiva."

Era o momento que ele esperava. Sussurros. Fofocas. Intrigas. Finalmente palmas como na aberta de um espetáculo.

"Faremos uma comemoração amanha no Palace Hotel e esperamos a presença de vocês." Sorriu e beijou o rosto de Grace que corou e agradeceu as felicitações.

_"__Desculpe."_ Sussurrou a ela. Estava um pouco preocupado com Grace. Ela tinha o rosto pálido e piscava confusa no mar de pessoas querendo falar com os noivos.

O melhor seria acalma-la, o pior já havia passado.

Entendia a reação da noiva. Logan não avisou que anunciaria o casamento. Tinha pegado todos de surpresa, mas quanto mais rápido ele agisse, menos chances teria de dar errado. Eles até já havia trocado anéis de compromisso. Queria garantir que tudo saísse como deveria.

Sentou-se e puxou Grace junto a ele, se concentrando nela. Se ele ignorasse o olhar ferido e surpreso de Gabriel tudo ficaria bem. Era o que esperava. Se não olhasse, não seria real.

...

Logan não entendeu ao certo o que aconteceu em seguida. Em um momento conversava com Grace, no outro, em seu colo, estava Gabe. Sentia pernas enroscadas as suas, uma bunda que remexia-se devagar tentando achar uma posição confortável e lábios em seu rosto perto de sua boca numa distancia perigosa.

"O que...?" Disse desnorteado e com a respiração instável. Não sabia se era de susto ou de excitação.

"Surpresa!" Gabriel gargalhou, o beijando de novo.

"Gabriel Winchester!" Murmurou entre dentes. Sua vontade era de joga-lo no chão ou beija-lo. Não conseguiu escolher, então permaneceu com as mãos fincadas no sofá, longe do irmão.

"Logan me disse que vocês eram próximos, mas eu não imaginava tanto assim." Grace disse brincalhona. Sorriu como se fosse uma piada. Todos sorriram, acostumados com as atitudes de Gabriel.

"Você quer participar?" Gabriel rebateu ansioso. Geralmente Logan iria rir junto e participar, deixando a brincadeira ir até o fim, porem, daquela vez, havia algo de diferente. A entonação do irmão parecia grave. Ele não permitiria que Gabriel estragasse tudo.

"Com Licença." Logan disse retirando Gabriel de seu colo e se levantou, virando rapidamente e cobrindo sua ereção. Em seguida puxou Gabriel para um canto quieto.

"O que você está fazendo, Gabe?" Pergunta. "Você está estragando tudo!"

"Eu estou estragando tudo? O que _você_ está fazendo? Uma semana de namoro, Logan!"

"Não importa! Você não vai me atrapalhar." Disse, decidido. "Fique longe de mim."

Logan saiu da sala já arrependido. Gritou e mentiu, mas não voltaria atrás. Se fosse preciso ele brigaria com Gabe. Nada o impediria de estar no topo.

-x-

Gabriel vê Logan se afastar sem poder fazer nada. Estava paralisado. Chocado. Logan havia gritado com ele. Brigado com ele. O expulsado de sua vida.

_Fique longe de mim. _

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Piscou e passou a mão no rosto molhado, percebeu que lagrimas escorriam. Franziu a testa, surpreso, e se jogou no sofá atrás dele.

Encostou a cabeça na parede e soltou a respiração que havia prendido. Soluços saíram de seus lábios. Não pode os impedir, cada um vinha com mais força que o outro. Fechou-se nele mesmo. Agarrou suas pernas contra o peito e escondeu o rosto vermelho e molhado do resto do mundo.

Sentia-se traído. Envergonhado. Miserável.

Como Logan podia ter feito aquilo com ele. Ele pensou... pensou que Logan fosse dele? Ilusão.

Levou um soco da realidade, um gancho potente. Descobriu-se em um papel ridículo. Porque ele estava chorando mesmo? Era por Logan estar seguindo a vida sem ele ou foi a forma sem remorso que Logan o descartou quando ele não mais era útil ou por agir contrario a seus planos?

Logan Winchester era um idiota, egocêntrico, egoísta e cruel que faria tudo a seu alcance para chegar a seu objetivo. Infelizmente, esse idiota a pessoa que ele amava. O irmão podia ser tudo isso, mas também poderia ser amável, atencioso e protetor com quem fosse importante para ele.

Gabriel não sabia se ele ainda se enquadrava nessa categoria, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não iria se arrastar por quem o tratava pior que lixo.

Levantou a cabeça decido a lavar o rosto e fazer o mesmo que Logan, ele seguiria sua vida sem se importar com as outras pessoas. Foi quando viu Sam, Dean e Genevive a seu lado no sofá.

Eles olhavam para ele preocupados.

"Você quer conversar?" Genevive perguntou, compreensiva. "Vimos a briga. Todos viram."

Praguejou irritado. É claro que todos viram o espetáculo. Não podia ser diferente.

"Obrigado. Estou bem." Disse se levantando. "Vê? Novo em folha." Rodou, mostrando a falta de feridas e revirou os olhos. "Nada aconteceu."

Eles ficaram em silencio, obviamente não acreditaram nele. Mas estava tudo bem, de verdade. Ele estava bem. Iria gastar o resto de seu tempo naquela festa com os amigos que Logan nunca faria ou aceitaria e, assim que pudesse, seguiria sua vida exatamente como Logan fizera.

* * *

**Resposta a comentários.**

**Gina:** Olá. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. É o maior presente que um escritor pode ganhar.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
